


chainlink

by seventhe



Series: Making Words with Sev and Rina 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/seventhe
Summary: prompt: the mastermind lurked among them without them knowing.





	chainlink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina Aoibhell (Lassarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



_the mastermind lurked among them without them knowing_

* * *

 

She sees him occasionally pause, his gait faltering; his hands almost always twitch, sometimes rise to touch the helm over his face, sometimes fisting tightly until his knuckles whiten.  She's no expert in human behavior, and she's certainly no expert in reading the man ( _men,_ she thinks, reminding herself) who destroyed her village, but she can see that something is off.  It reminds her of - of a young chocobo, new to reins and saddle, jerking its neck about in a bid for freedom; or of her time with the Whyt, reaching out with her call and having them fumble and stumble, their desire to be Called warring with their instinct to shake themselves free.  He stops, and jerks, and spasms; small motions, enough that the others don't notice: but she does.  She's become better at watching humanity from her time with the monsters.

There's something in his step, that slight hesitation and the subtle twitch, as if someone somewhere has a lead around his neck.  It's tugging, sure, twitches to remind him - but it is not pulling.  She doesn't know why he says nothing - in truth, she doesn't even know if he notices.  She's spent  enough time underground to know things aren't always as they seem.  So she'll stay quiet for now; but she will watch, because she's interested now to know who holds the other end of that leash.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot trying to catch up on prompts by the end of the year. Can I write 40+ tiny works in 20 days? WE SHALL SEE.


End file.
